Clans
Players can create and join clans starting from the 8th''' level after buying a table for a clan.' Maximum number of players in a clan - '''50' Clan’s table consists of the following tabs: • Clan • Brawls • Shop • Rating Clan In this section you can see the "Join the clan" and "Create a clan" buttons If a player is not a member of a clan, then he can see only the list of clans to which he can apply to join. After clicking "Join the clan", the leader of this clan will get a notification. Also, application can be taken back. If a player is a member of a clan, then near the name of the clan there will be an icon and a slogan, which are chosen by the clan leader. List of members will be shown below. ' «Leave» button' is used to leave a clan. Rumble (12 level) Rumble - 3х3 real-time battle against '''another clan • Each player can play this mode by pressing the "Battle" button on the tab of the "Clan's" table, this button becomes active (usable) only if there are at least 3 players from the clan online. • All players that are online get invitations • If 3 players gathered to have a battle, then the battle’s organizer shall press the "In battle!" button. • Then the system will pick an opponent'.' • Opponent has 15 seconds '''to make a decision, if '''3 players '''gathered, then the battle starts in '''30 seconds. If the first opponent refuses to play, then the next clan gets an invitation. The same will happen 1 more time, the system sends invitation for only''' 3 times'. If no opponents gather, then the bidder gets '''1 rating point.' • If the opponents gathered, then the battle will begin in 20 seconds, each participant of the battle will get a notification about it. • If after pressing the Ok button any player leaves the game before the battle starts, then the 3х2 battle will be conducted. • Then all the players get on the battlefield and the battle starts. • Rating of clans is being formed when a battle is ended. Players, whose clan ranks 1 in the rating, have protection against police and attacks (except for revenge) of other players – they will have shields. • Tournament based on the number of wins of clans is conducted every week. Shop A player can sell any kind of alcohol to friends from its clan. In order to do it, click on the "Shop" tab in the Clan’s table, all the advertisements concerning alcohol that is being sold by the members of the clan will be shown there. You can put on sale only 1 advertisement, which will be active for 24 hours. You don’t get experience for selling alcohol. Rating Clan rating is calculated taking into account results of the conducted battles and clan orders: For winning a battle or for executing a clan order you get 2 points You get 0 point for loosing battles If no battle opponent is found, you get 1 point. There are general rating and weekly rating. Based on the results of the weekly rating clans get rewards in Tasks. Clan orders After joining a clan you will see its zone indicated with the clan’s icon on the map, once a week it gets filled with big orders that shall be performed by all clan members jointly. If you execute an order successfully, then you get 2 rating points. ☀http://bootleggers.wikia.com/wiki/Trading Individual Clan Tasks Complete clan task and bring your clan points weekly. You can find it in the "Tasks" section on the clan's table.